Seishin Aotora deuxieme jinchuriki de Matatabi
by tamashi-san
Summary: seishin aotora, jeune genin du village de kumo, vien d'assister a la capture de son maitre qui n'est nul autre Yugito nii la jinchuriki de Nibi. suite a cette facheuse scene Seishin va devenir une nouvelle sorte de jinchuriki... venez voir !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Je courrais, je me sauvais, je m'élançais vers ma liberté. J'avais le souffle court, une peur rongeait mes entrailles. Je venais d'assister a la capture de mon maître et j'avais rien fais, qui plus est c'était l'Akatsuki, une organisation de criminel regroupant des ninja de rang S extrêmement dangereux. Ils avaient eu Nibi-sama, le deuxième jinchuriki du village de Kumo, mon maître.

J'étais tellement terrorisé, j'étais sur qu'ils m'avaient repérés.

Moi, je me sauvais toujours, comme la lâche que j'étais. Comment moi, une simple gennin aurais-je pus rivalisé contre eux ? La réponse étais simple je m'aurais fais démolir. Même avec l'entraînement que j'avais reçu, je n'aurais jamais réussie.

Un nom me hantait la tête, un nom qui peut vous glacé le sang instantanément, un nom qui vous terrorise et vous donne le goût de vous réfugier dans la jupe de votre mère. Ce nom, il appartient a nul autre qu'Hidan un fanatique religieux complètement cinglé. Cet homme qui jubile devant la douleur, la détresse et le sang des autres. C'était lui qui avait osé enlever la dernière étincelle de vie de Nibi-sama.

Je courrais toujours, j'étais épuisé et vidé de toute énergie. Je ne pouvais plus bougé un muscle, je m'écrasa alors sur un arbre. Le stress mélangé a la peur et l'angoisse me fit éclaté en sanglot. J'étais tellement confuse que je ne remarquis pas que deux hommes s'approchaient de moi. Avant que j'aie le temps de me défendre, ils m'assommèrent. Je sombrai dans le néant de l'inconscience.

Ah! Mais j'oubliais, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Seishin Aotora, gennin du village caché d'iwa et élève de Yugito nii alias Nibi-sama. Vous pensez peut-être que je suis une kunoichi extrêmement puissante pour être la disciple de Nibi-sama, mais non je suis une banale gennin toute simple. Ma famille n'est pas puissante, je n'ai pas de pouvoir héréditaire et surtout je n'ai pas de sombre passé. La seule chose qui était intéressante sur moi ces que j'avais la même composition du chakra de Matatabi-sama (Nibi). En gros j'avais un chakra démoniaque en moi. Ces peut-être pour cela que le Raikage m'a mis dans son équipe…Bon maintenant que vous savez un peu qui je suis reprenons l'histoire ou je l'avais laissé.

Pendant que j'étais inconsciente, je repris plusieurs fois le contrôle de mon corps, mais trop étourdie mes yeux ce refermèrent tout seule. Je pus sentir qu'on me déposait sur le sol. J'entendis alors des voix masculine. Il y en avait une que je reconnaissais parfaitement celle d'Hidan

**- **Kakuzu ! Cria t'il je suis crevé on dort ici

**- **On continue Hidan, on pourrait avoir une prime pour ces deux filles

**- **Putain! Kakuzu ! Yen a marre avec ton foutue cash! En plus il faut ramener ces deux filles au boss

-Fais ce que tu veux Hidan … moi je veux l'argent

Les deux Nukenin ce disputait et c'en était insupportable. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas que je m'étais éveillé. J'en profitai pour rejoindre mon maître. Je voulais savoir si elle était encore en vivante avec tout ce qu'elle avait subit. D'après moi aucun être humain ne pouvais survivre aux attaque d'Hidan. Il est presque invincible, il ce dit même immortelle. Nibi-sama n'était pas une simple humaine, elle était terriblement puissante. Cette pensée me donna un peu d'espoir. Peut-être qu'elle faisait semblant d'être évanouis pour attaquer l'ennemi dans leur dos.

J'étais proche d'elle, il me manquait quelque millimètre pour atteindre son bras. Une fois atteint, je concentrai mon chakra dans mes doigts et je lui touchai le poignet. C'était une technique que Yugito m'avait montrée. Elle consistait à atteindre directement la salle ou Nibi était emprisonné pour savoir l'état du Bijuu. Je pouvais seulement l'utiliser en cas d'extrême urgence. C'en étai un ! Une fois que je fis circuler mon chakra dans le corps de mon maître, mon esprit ce fit automatiquement transporter dans le lieu ou était confiné Matatabi-sama.

La salle était d'un blanc immaculée, cet endroit semblait vide jusqu'au moment ou l'on voie un grille gigantesque en fer blanc. Derrière ces barreaux, on pouvait voir des flammèches bleues virevoltées. Quand on y regardait de plus près, on pouvait apercevoir une grosse boule de feux bleus, affublé d'oreilles pointues, des yeux varions un jaunes l'autre vert, de longue canine terrifiante et des grosses pattes solides. On pouvait facilement attribué cette aspect a Matatabi le démon chat a deux queue. On pouvait aussi apercevoir jeune femme étendue devant les grilles. Elle était inconsciente. C'était sa jinchuriki

Mon esprit la reconnue toute suite, je m'élançais vers elle. J'entrepris de vérifier ces signes vitaux. J'aurais du m'en douter, j'obtiens aucune bonne nouvelle. C'est alors qu'une voix douce et chaleureuse me parla

Seishin Aotora heureuse de te rencontrer dit calmement cette voix

Ni….nii…nibi-sama dis-je d'une voie étranglé

Ahahaha calme toi, je te ferais pas mal. Je veux juste t'aider

Ah merci …hum comment voulez-vous m'aider ? ces vous qui pouvez le faire pas moi …

Pour le moment je peux rien faire pour ma chère Yugito… il est trop tard, sa conscience ces déjà, que ça ne sert plus a rien de ce battre… même moi j'y est renoncé

Mais pourquoi ! vous ne pouvez pas baisser les bras, j'ai besoin de Yugito-sama… ces la seule personne a me comprendre réellement… je refuse que vous vous livrez sur un plateau d'argent dis-je en sanglotant comme une enfant

Chut mon enfant je sais que tu es désemparer avec cette situation mais ne t'inquiète pas. Yugito avais un plan, elle me l'avait expliqué juste avant que les sbires de l'Akatsuki arrivent

Quel était ce plan ?

Cette stratégie avait pour but de transférer toute mes connaisance, toute ma sagesse, toute mes force en toi

Vous voulez dire que je suis votre prochaine jinchuriki !

Non pas tout a fais, ces vrai que je vais te donner une partit de mon chakra mais tu seras plus qu'une simple jinchuriki .Tu vas être la gardienne de ma force. Tu vas devenir une gardienne Bijuu

Gardienne Bijuu ?

Oui une sorte de guide spirituelle pour tous les Bijuu qui a dans ce monde

Sérieusement ! vous me faite asser confiance pour ça !

Oui j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi et Yugito aussi …. Le temps presse il faut que tu revienne dans le monde normal pour pas que l'Akatsuki sache ce qu'on fais

Ok quesqu'il faut que je fasse ?

Il faut que tu rentres dans ma cage et ensuite je te donnerais mes pouvoirs

Ok, ces sur qu'il n'a pas de danger ?

Non il n'y en a aucun tu es la dernière espoir pour moi et Yugito

Alors que je rentrais dans la prison de Matatabi, une crainte me rongeait. Peut-être que c'était un piège et je me jetais directement dedans. Quand je croisai le regard du Bijuu toutes mes peurs s'envolèrent et une impression de bien être s'empara de moi. Je compris que je pouvais faire totalement confiance en ce démon. Nibi s'écria :

Moi, deuxième enfant du Rikudo Sennin, je te proclame haute et forte prêtresse Bijuu. Je te lègue toute mes connaissance, tout mon savoir, toute mes force, tout mes techniques ainsi qu'une partit de mon chakra. Utilise ce pouvoir a escient, accepte le en guise de ma gratitude éternelle Seishin Aotora

Je l'accepte et je vais tout faire pour honorer votre esprit dis-je plein de fierté

Va maintenant

Mon esprit retourna aussi vite dans mon corps, je pris conscience que je n'étais pas seule. Ils restaient toujours les deux Nukenin, j'allais pour me lever quand je fus soudain contrôlé par une force venue d'ailleurs, c'était ma nouvelle fonction dans ce monde qui me disait quoi faire pour me sauver. Sans mes ennemis s'y attendre je m'écriai

katon haisekish *

Un nuage de fumée couvera mes ennemis ainsi je pu m'enfuir vers ma nouvelle vie

: la fumée acide

J'espere que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre

Tamashi-san


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 **

J'étais assise en tailleur sur un sol dur et froid. L'endroit ne convenait pas pour une jeune fille de 13 ans. Ce n'était pas normal qu'a mon age, j'étais enfermé telle une bête de foire. Peut-être que c'était comme ça que le village de Kumo traitait leur gennin ayant subit un traumatise. Peu importe, j'étais en train de méditer sur ma situation actuelle. Comment avais-je pus en arrivé ainsi? Comment avais-je réussie à me rendre aussi honteuse envers moi-même ? Et comment étais-je arrive aussi bas ? La seule réponse qui s'ouvrait a moi, c'était de fouiller mes souvenirs. Les dernières images qui me rappelais qui j'étais auparavant …

_**Flash-back **_

_**Deux moi auparavant **_

Suite à l'attaque que j'avais portée au deux sbire de l'Akatsuki, je m'étais enfuie avec le secret que Matatabi-sama m'avait confié ainsi que mon nouveau rôle dans ce monde. Celui d'être une gardienne Bijuu, cette tache qu'accordait rarement un démon envers un humain. Il fallais que le Bijuu ait totalement confiance envers cette personne. J'étais cette personne. Pour le moment, Ce qui m'importait plus c'était de sortir de cette situation vivante et d'aller tout dire au Raikage. Je n'étais plus très loin du village, il me restait peut-être 200 mètre a parcourir, quand je sentie un kunai m'effleurer la joue.

Je me retournais vers mon agresseur, prête à toute éventualité quand je découvris l'équipe d'Anbu du village. Je fus soulagé que ne soit pas encore ses deux Nukenins. J'étais content de voir ces ninja mais en même temps j'étais en rogne contre eux, ils avait même pas été là quand Yugito-sensei s'était fais capturer. Il n'avait même pas levé le petit doigt. Quelle bande lâche pire que moi ! Comme s'ils avaient lut même pensé ils m'escortèrent gentiment aux villages pour ensuite m'emmener au bureau du Raikage.

Une fois arrivé dans le bureau du Kage, les Anbus me laissèrent seule dans le bureau. Le Raikage arriva peu de temps après

Que me vos cette visite dit 'il d'un ton lasse

Euh… ça le rapport avec Yugito-sensei dis-je avec un peu rauque

Hum elle t'a traumatisé et tu veux changer de sensei

Non … ce n'est pas ça…

Elle t'a fais subir en entraînement trop fort et tu veux changé de sensei

NON ! MAIS VOUS ÊTES BOUCHÉ A LA FIN dis-je en explosant YUGITO-SENSEI SES FAIS CAPTURÉ PAR L'AKATSUKI… VOUS VOUS EN FOUTÉ COMPLÉTEMENT

Jeune fille on ne s'adresse pas a son maître de cette façons dit'il d'un ton menacent

Oui… désolé Raikage-sama je me suis emporté

Si je comprend bien Yugito ses fais capturer et tu as rien fais

Oui, non … mais enfin comment vouliez-vous que j'arrête ces deux Nukenins… ils sont trop fort pour moi… même pour Yugito-sensei… mais j'ai pus rentrer en contact avec Nibi

Intéressant quesqu'elle t'a dit ?

Elle m'a nommé gardienne ou guide Bijuu un truc comme ça

Je vois, je vois… Samui cria t'il amène cette jeune fille… quelle est ton nom

Ah mon nom ces Seishin Aotora dis-je au Raikage

Donc Samui emmène cette jeune gennin à la tour C dans le sous-sol

Oui Raikage-sama dit cette femme

Je me fis conduire vers cette tour. A première vue elle paraissait toute simple, et même un peu coquette. Ce que je ne savais pas ces que j'allais me faire enfermé pour une durée indéterminé. Pendant que je réfléchissais, je ne remarquis que trop tard que j'étais enfermé. Ces a ce moment que Samui me frappa la nuque et je retombais encore dans l'inconscience.

Je me réveillai peu de temps après, mais quelque chose n'allais pas. De un, j'étais attaché, de deux il y avais plein de gens autour de moi et de trois, il y avait toute sorte d'écriture sur moi. Pour une jeune fille de mon age vous comprendrez que je ne savais pas ce qu'on me faisait, mais pour quelqu'un qui étais un maître en sceau tout étais claire dans ça tête. Pendant qu'on m'auscultait si je puis dire j'avais pris le temps de regarder leur visage. De toute manière j'avais juste ça a faire je pouvais voir qu'ils s'efforçaient de comprendre pourquoi j'avais déjà un sceau sur moi. Je voulais bien leur expliquer mais je n'étais pas capable d'émettre aucun son. Ces comme si on m'avais paralyser. Je crois que quelqu'un s'aperçu que j'étais consciente de ce qui ce passait. Sa devais être un Med-nin car cette personne vérifia mes signe vitaux et commença a me soigner un peu.

En faite je n'étais pas trop sur de ce qu'elle faisait, je me rappelle juste qu'elle a dit tiens bon Et bam ! Une douleur se manifesta sur mon ventre et je perdis encore conscience. Je savais qu'on me scellait et que je deviendrais la deuxième arme humaine de Kumo. Joie en perspective!

Quelle plaisir trouve t'on a devenir une arme ! Je n'en ai aucune idée et je souhaitais réellement ne pas le savoir… mais comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seule, des Anbus se présentèrent devant ma cellule pour soi-disant savoir si j'étais en état de combattre. Alors que j'allais protesté et les renvoyé dans leur trou, ils me prirent comme un sac de patate et m'emmenèrent dans un centre d'entraînement secret pour que je développe mes pouvoir de jinchuriki.

**Fin du flash-back **

Je me demande juste si un jour je vais pouvoir sortir de cette prison. Pourtant j'ai tout fais ce que le Raikage avais demander : je n'opposais aucune forme de rébellion, je n'avais plus aucun sentiment, je tuais sans me faire de soucis et sans poser de question. Même quand j'étais devenue ce qu'il voulait le Raikage m'empêchais de sortir pour la simple et bonne raison que j'étais un danger pour la société. Tu parles oui! Moi un danger même pas en rêve! La seule compagnie que j'avais c'était Matatabi qui pour raison qui m'échappait agissait de façons très étrange, comme si elle avait rajeunis en un seul coup. Je vous le jure, elle faisait peur. Elle qui était, calme, posée, discret et sage était tout le contraire de ça. En gros, elle agissait comme un chaton qui a un trop plein d'énergie et qui cherche de l'attention. La preuve :

Matatabi-sama ?... êtes-vous la

Ah mais ces Seishin nee-san ! tu viens jouer avec moi! On ce lancer une pelote de laine ! ça va être vraiment amusant !

Euh….. vous êtes sur que vous allez bien ?

OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIII! je vais super trop bien. Tu ne veux pas me flatter un peu ou jouer aller dit oui !

Vous voyez ce que je vous disais ça fais vraiment peur du coup, je m'adresse plus a elle. Donc je suis toute seule dans ma cellule sans compter la démone folle furieuse. Je pouvais juste compter les minutes et m'ennuyer. J'avais pris l'habitude de reconnaître le moment ou j'avais entraînement ce qui d'ailleurs allais bientôt arriver. J'entendis une sorte de rap vraiment mauvais qui n'avais aucun sens pour moi :

**Seishin Aotora tu es une Nekomata **

**Tu es un chat et je déteste ça **

**Mais le boss a décidé **

**Que je devrais t'aider **

**Bee et Hachibi sont dans la place **

**Yeah!**

Je regardais ce drôle de personnage qui massacrait littéralement la musique qui en plus faisait des rimes douteuses et il voulait m'aider! La c'était le bout du rouleau je sais ce qui m'a pris mais je lui est sauté dessus et comme je m'y attendais pas, une tentacule m'agrippa et me leva dans les airs.

non mais pour qui tu prends toi. Tu sais a qui tu as a faire lui crie ai-je

petit chat énerve toi pas comme ça me rappait-il

arrête de chanter comme ça tu me casse les oreilles

Aotora, Bee et Hachibi son gentil

Ok si j'arrête de vouloir te tuer tu arrête de chanter

Yeah! marché conclus

Il me reposa parterre et ensuite il me guida vers la sortit. Je n'en revenais pas j'allais enfin pouvoir sortir de cette prison et voir le beau soleil briller. Je n'aurais jamais crue que je m'ennuierais du soleil. L'homme me dirigea vers le bureau du Raikage j'aurais tellement voulue éviter cette rencontre, mais je n'avais pas le choix

Bee et Seishin vous allez avoir votre première mission ensemble

Pour de vraie ! vous allez me laisser sortir dis-je excité

Oui, Bee tu sais de quel endroit je parle

Yes brother!

Ok parfais partez maintenant

J'étais trop contente, je pouvais enfin être libre et en plus j'allais en mission. Ce que je ne savais pas c'était que Madara avait déclaré que la quatrième grande guerre ninja avait commencé et que le Raikage nous cachais pour nous protége. J'allais aussi connaître le jinchuriki de Kyubi et peut être même j'allais régler le problème de Matatabi-sama …

_**Bonjour a tous pour ceux qui lisent cette fic ! J'espère que vous aimer si oui laissé moi des reviews ! Ça serais vraiment apprécié et gêné vous pas ^^ **_

_**Tamashi-san**_


End file.
